User talk:76.118.130.154
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the The Good, the Bad and the Dead page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -overlord- (talk) 03:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Vandalism Hi, I'm Foreborn, the bureaucrat of this Wiki. A wiki page is not a place for your personal reviews, if you want to review something create a blog post about it. Do not create or edit any pages with content like you have just done on "The Good, the Bad, and the Dead". Also, do not just create pages for the sake of creating them, we have enough blank pages on this Wiki as is. I would like for you to explain yourself before I issue a ban for any period of time, I would rather let you off with just a warning. Foreborn (talk) 04:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The following is your review, which I saved from the page before deleting it: WARNING, SPOILERS Have you ever played a level in a game, finished and said"that wasn't hard."? Well the final level in Call of Juarez-Gunsling, the good, the bad, and the dead, you will probely rage to hard to even think about the difficulty until later. :In this level you are seen at first fighting random enemys at diferent times until you reach an old barn, and outside are a bunch of enemies raining lead and dynamite on you. Eventually however something peculiar will happen .A dynamite will cause your screen to go white. When the game returns to normally all the enmies are gone, so you think. Eventually shooting resumes but your targets are a tad different, as they are the "ghost" of your fallen enemies. :The ghosts come two at a time and you usually will have to kill them twice to be done with them. After killing the first pair you come to a cemetary and are bombarded by very rude people as you are in the center of the graveyard. The biggest problem i have is when Jim Reed and Jesse James attack. The come from two angles and are incredibly anoying. They even respawn behind you and kill you. :If you somehow beat them you get to defeat one last person, whom I don't know the name of. When you win the fight you end up in a mexican standoff. It's you against two others. You have to switch your focus to the next person until you can draw. I must say that drawing first is the only way to win though, since drawing after someone drawed on you and shooting them then someone who is already drawn and shooting you is impossible. But if you finish you get a little choice after you find out that Ben is actually Roscoe "Bob" Bryant to either kill him for revenge or let him live and seek redemption. I've only finished the game once though but you do unlock true west mode, which removes your HUD and crosshairs. Alot of fun for hardcore players. The other option is new game plus which gives you all your unlocks so you can have everything you had in a new game. :The most annoying but rewarding level I've ever played, this is a seriously hard core level. :